1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly, to an LCD device having a firm and stable structure capable of minimizing damage resulting from an external force such as impact or heat.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, an LCD device displays a desired image by controlling the optical transmittance of liquid crystal cells arranged in a matrix according to image signal information. The LCD device displays images on an LCD panel by using light irradiated from a backlight unit.
As shown in the related art FIG. 1, the LCD device 1 comprises an LCD panel 20, an optical sheet 40 disposed at a rear side of the LCD panel 20, a main support 30 for supporting the optical sheet 40 by separating the optical sheet 40 from the LCD panel 20, a light guide plate 50 disposed on a rear surface of the optical sheet 40, an optical source (not shown) disposed along edges of the light guide plate 50, a reflection sheet 60 disposed on a rear surface of the light guide plate 50, a bottom cover 70 for accommodating the main support 30, the optical sheet 40, the light guide plate 50, and the reflection sheet 60 therein, and a top cover 10 coupled to the bottom cover 70.
The LCD panel 20 includes a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate 21 having a plurality of pixels and TFTs, a color filter substrate 22 facing the TFT substrate 21 and being attached thereto, an LC layer (not shown) disposed between the two substrates 21 and 22, a first polarizer 23 attached onto an outer surface of the TFT substrate 21, and a second polarizer 24 attached onto an outer surface of the color filter substrate 22.
Edges of the LCD panel 20 are supported by the main support 30.
The main support 30 includes a body portion (not shown) shaped roughly as a square ring, and an extended portion (not shown) extending from the body portion (not shown) between the LCD panel 20 and the optical sheet 40. The main support 30 supports the LCD panel 20 by separating from the optical sheet 40. The LCD panel 20 is supported by the extended portion 32. A coupling unit (not shown) for stably coupling the main support 30 and the bottom cover 70 to each other is disposed at one side of the body portion 31.
The reflection sheet 60, the light guide plate 50, and the optical sheet 40 are sequentially disposed on the bottom cover 70. The bottom cover 70 and the main support 30 significantly influence horizontal and vertical motion of the reflection sheet 60, the light guide plate 50 and the optical sheet 400.
However, the LCD device 1 experiences problems in that each component thereof may be deformed or slid by an external impact such as vibration. More specifically, when an external impact such as vibration and heat, having a binding force larger than a binding force between the lower cover 70 and the main support 30, or larger than a binding force between the bottom cover 70 and the top cover 10 is applied to the LCD device 1, the LCD panel 20, the optical sheet 40, the light guide plate 50 and the reflection sheet 60 and other components may become separated from one another. “Binding force” means the force necessary to hold various components together. Furthermore, noise or damage may result from a reciprocal friction of the components.
In order to solve the structural problems of the related art LCD device, an LCD device capable of stably supporting each component such as the LCD panel 20, the optical sheet 40, the light guide plate 50, and the reflection sheet 60 is absolutely required.